Time to Say Goodbye
by Alic3Paig3
Summary: As parents you want to protect your children. Sometimes it's best to support them silently. But there comes a time when secrets are meant to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were the silent supporters of Ladybug, and by extension Chat Noir. It wasn't until the first few akuma fights passed that they began putting all the evidence together; their daughter sneaking out and in at all hours, making excuses for bruises and missed classes, and the way that evidently no one could ever find Marinette during an akuma attack.

More than once they'd received a frantic call from Alya asking if Marinette was home. The first few times they freaked out, with Sabine running upstairs to check only to find their daughter was nowhere to be found. Later they'd find out Marinette gave some horrid excuse for her absence. Now when Alya called they just said Marinette had arrived home or she'd already called to let them know where she was.

It was hard as a parent because they wanted nothing more than to protect their little girl but she was the only one who could protect Paris. She was the only one who could be Ladybug. They trusted their daughter to come to them when she felt the burden was too much so they never brought it up. They reminded her every day that they were proud of her and that she was loved. They did what they could to help their favorite superhero duo as well.

They were the first to start ushering people away from the attacks if they happened nearby, and they never let themselves get caught in the middle of them if they could help it. They tried to lift the spirits of strangers so they would hopefully have a slimmer chance of being Akumatized.

However, in the end those things are only small things that any person can do. They weren't the ones with lives on the line. Ladybug and Chat Noir fought hard over the past few days and the signs showed clearly on their daughter.

They felt useless as Akumas kept appearing day after day; it was hard to watch the news coverage of Ladybug being throw into a wall or Chat Noir taking a hit for their daughter. They didn't know the young cat personally but he was always welcome in their home whether he knew it or not.

It came down to one of those evenings. They were closing shop and tidying the bakery, when a loud crash came from upstairs. Sabine exchanged a quick glance with her husband before running upstairs to her daughter bedroom.

There in the middle of the floor was Chat Noir cradling Marinette's head and putting pressure of a rather deep gash in her arm.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! I – I can explain! She got caught in the-" Chat Noir was trying to stumble out an excuse while holding back tears.

"Save it, both of you need medical attention. Come on." Sabine lifted her daughter away from Chat and laid her out on her chaise, before leading Chat over to one of her daughters rolling chairs. Thankfully Tom thought ahead and had already grabbed the medical kit.

Chat was sitting in the chair, legs drawn up to his chest, and silently crying. Marinette still hadn't woken but Tom was already beginning to tend to her wounds.

"Come on Chat, I need you to detransform. We already know about Marinette, it's okay, we won't tell." Sabine was dabbing a wet cloth on his face cleaning the blood from a small gash.

Chat froze in fear, "But- but, we never told anyone! She insisted no one, not even us, was supposed to know our identities!" He jumped up angry and upset from the situation. 

Sabine smiled sadly, "She never told us. We figured it out. Of course, we noticed how our daughter disappeared, then returned battered and bruised. But we can all discuss this later for now I need to treat your wounds, please. Marinette would be very upset with you if you don't."

That seemed to snap him out of it, everyone knew Marinette cared deeply for her friends even going as far as putting their own needs before hers. If she awoke to Chat refusing Medical attention she would throw a hissy fit and probably forcibly hold the kitten down. Chat sank into the chair and glanced at Marinette.

"Okay." In a flash of green Adrien Agreste was sitting before Sabine. He'd only come over once or twice but Sabine cared deeply for this boy she barely knew. She saw the sadness that lingered in his eyes looking at their family and now he was also the boy who'd protected their daughter.

"Oh Adrien," Sabine stood and wrapped him in a tight hug. He sat stiffly for a moment before relaxing in her hold and letting the tears flow freely. Sabine did her best to comfort him but both the teens needed each other to keep healing. They were so entangled in each other's lives that the mere idea of losing each other was too much to bare.

Sabine pulled away and wiped Adrien's face of tears, leaving a kiss upon his head. "Come on take of your shirt, I need to treat the gash on your shoulder."

Tom was already finished with Marinette's wounds and was sitting next to their daughter running his fingers through her hair. He glanced over and gave Adrien a small smile, before leaving the room. A moment later her returned with a pile of clothes, "Here. You'll want to change after Sabine is done. These will be a bit big but it's the best we could manage on such short notice."

It was just a t-shirt and sweats but it meant the world to Adrien. He wasn't being yelled at for not protecting Marinette better, no her family was treating them. Helping both of them.

"I'm going to go down stairs and get you some food, do you need anything else?" Tom was unable to sit still and he figured he might as well do what he could to make sure both of them recovered swiftly. Already he needed to grab some cookies. Marinette had taken to leaving a plate of cookies in her room at all times, and now it was habit for Tom to already have such a plate made. They didn't know where all the cookies went but they figured they didn't need to know.

"Can I have some cheese?" It was a strange request but no more so than his daughter's obsession with cookies. Tom nodded and left his wife with the teens.

Slowly Adrien was feeling the adrenaline leave his body. At the end of the fight the Akuma threw attacks haphazardly just trying to keep the duo from winning. Both of they were hit but they powered through it. Ladybug had cleansed the akuma and cast the Miraculous Cure. It was a shame that while the cure healed others it couldn't heal them or their kwamis. They were immune in a way as it was only meant to heal humans and while they were Chat Noir and Ladybug they were just slightly less human.

Chat went in for their customary fist bump when he saw the gash on her arm. She was already staggering from exhaustion and the blood loss wasn't helping. He made a quick decision to get her away from the crowd first. He swept her up bridal style and launched them quickly across the Parisian skyline.

He settled them into a deserted alleyway and tried to figure out what to do. There was no way for him to take Ladybug to the hospital as her miraculous were already counting down. If he waited until she detransformed than he'd know who she was! Instead he wasn't given a moment to choose as her transformation wore off and in place of Ladybug lay Marinette. The shy, clumsy, wonderful girl who sat behind him in class.

He couldn't afford to freeze, "Let's get you home. I'll make up an excuse for you M'lady." He couldn't think straight, all he could focus on was her. She was his lady, the one person that he'd give up everything for, and yet they barely spoke. He was certain that he'd know her as civilians as soon as they met but he didn't.

He'd failed to protect her; her parents were going to hate him forever. Her parents were wonderful people they didn't deserve this, he should've been faster and gotten her to safety before she'd even gotten a scratch.

Sabine shook him from his memories, "Come on, go change, the bathroom is right down the stairs and to your left." Adrien grabbed the clothes and slowly dragged himself downstairs passing by Tom who was cooking a light meal for them.

It was strange how accepting they were and willing to help. They hadn't been angry with him.

Sabine gathered up the used supplies and made a mental note to restock what they needed. It was funny how calm she was but it was the least she could do for them. They needed someone to be their rock. She could cry later, when it was just Tom and herself, she would probably break but for now she was here for them.

Tom heard the water start in the bathroom and he took a deep breath. Adrien wasn't their son but he sure felt like it. Marinette knew how much they cared and loved her. They couldn't say the same for Adrien; everyone knew how Gabriel treated his son. The fashion designer probably hadn't even noticed his son missing. It made Tom angry for the first and only time that night. Adrien was putting his life on the life, the least his family could do was support him but since they wouldn't Tom and Sabine would be willing to offer him a permanent place in their family.

Tom plated the food and walked upstairs with two dishes. Cheese and cookies on one plate, and a simple soup in another bowl.

"How's she doing?" Tom slide the food onto the desk and walked over to join his wife by their daughter.

"She'll be okay." Sabine turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. They watched as their daughter drew in deep breaths and slept peacefully. The silence of the night was only broken by Adrien coming back up the stairs.

Tom drew away and ushered Adrien to sit and eat. The blonde sat hesitantly at first not wanting to disrespect their hospitality but he wanted nothing more than to stay by his lady's side.

"Don't worry once you eat you can lay with her." Adrien stared at him shocked that the couple wasn't going to separate them.

Adrien sat down and scarfed down the soup. It was soothing on his stomach. It warmed him from the inside out and gave him a small sense of security. The anxiety that bubbled within him calmed a bit in such a safe heaven. Marinette's room felt inviting as did her family. He didn't know how she would react once she woke up so for now he was going to enjoy being surrounded by her presence.

"Marinette cares a lot about you." Sabine spoke softly as to not accidently wake the previously mentioned. Tom was seated next to Adrien in the other rolling chair and nodded his affirmations.

"We aren't really friends at school, she doesn't seem very comfortable around me, but I plan to do whatever I can to make her comfortable around me." Adrien set the empty bowl back on the desk.

Sabine chuckled lightly, "Oh I don't think you should worry about that. She likes you a lot actually."

Adrien looked confused and didn't know how to respond. Tom let out a deep rumbling chuckle, "Come on Sabine. We'll let them rest now. We're just downstairs if you need us Adrien." Tom grabbed the empty bowl and left the dish of cheese and cookies.

"Goodnight." Sabine kissed his cheek and brushed his hair back from his face before leaving with her husband. They closed the trap door behind them.

"Plagg!" A streak of red darted out from behind Marinette and crashed into the floating black kwami.

Adrien glanced between the two as they settled on the plate and started eating chattering away and replenishing their energy. He had barely noticed Plagg after he detransformed but the black Kwami must have hidden some place.

"Um…" Adrien didn't know how to talk to Marinette's Kwami but he wanted to introduce himself, "I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Adrien! I'm Tikki! Marinette's Kwami." Tikki floated up and kissed his cheek giggling as she did so. "Plagg you chose a good kitten this time."

Plagg let a small smile slip, "I guess he's pretty good." Plagg wasn't one for emotions so that was the highest compliment Adrien would ever get from the black cat.

"You should get to sleep Adrien." Tikki tugged lightly on the t-shirt he was wearing and lead him over to the chaise where Marinette was curled up on her side. "Don't worry, you'll both feel better in the morning. You can talk then."

Adrien stared at Marinette for a moment before climbing onto the lounge chair and curling up next to her with a small whimper. His lady was the strongest person he'd ever met, for her to have taken such damage was beyond what he believed could ever happen.

Tikki and Plagg pulled a blanket from the foot of the chair and covered the two teens. Adrien stared at Marinette's face listening as Tikki and Plagg spoke in low voices. The quiet lull of their voices and Marinette's steady breathing put him to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke up in the morning to Plagg laying on his chest. The small Kwami gave a yawn and floated over to the desk where Tikki was sleeping in a pile of cushions. Adrien turned over expecting to find his lady sleeping peacefully next to him.

When he realized, he was alone he pushed himself off the chair, fumbling to the floor as he got tangled in the blanket they were covered with last night. He shot up and rushed down the stairs, "She's gone! I woke up and-" Adrien stopped his sentence sort as he caught the familiar girl turn around in the kitchen. Sabine announced that she was going down to the bakery for a moment and quietly slipped from the room.

Marinette was helping her mother in the kitchen making what looked like a large lunch. For a split second their eyes met and her breath caught. The next she was launching herself through the room and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Chat! I mean Adrien! I just- thank you." She buried her face in his shoulder holding him tightly but still mindful of his injuries.

He stilled, he was expecting anger, maybe some tears, nothing like this. She was hugging him, using his proper name, apologizing to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and refused to let go. "My Lady," He drew a shaking breath, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so happy you're okay."

Marinette broke from his arms and drew in a deep breath. "Adrien Agreste! You are not going to apologize for not getting yourself killed! You aren't supposed to take on all the hits for yourself! We're both important and if I catch you saying that you should have been the one to take the hit one more time so help me I will kick your butt!" Marinette poked his chest to accent each point.

She hugged him again, "Silly Kitty, I need you. I can't do this without you."

Adrien let the tears fall this time and just held her close. They would be okay, she didn't hate him, she cared about him. They would figure out everything else.

Marinette pulled away and wiped her own face free of tears, "Come on, lunch is almost ready. Papa is down stairs doing some things for the bakery, even though it's not open today, but he'll be up to join us in a bit." She dragged him over to a seat and had him sit while she refocused on whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Sabine came back upstairs smiling at both and greeted Adrien but didn't comment about the previous night. The three of them chatted but avoided subject like last night, and their identities.

Marinette glanced up at her trap door and slide over to Adrien's side for a moment, "What does your Kwami eat? I'm taking mine her lunch in a moment."

Adrien blushed as she whispered lowly in his ear, "Cheese. Camembert specifically."

Marinette nodded and slid over to the fridge and pulled out a small wheel of Camembert cheese and set it on a plate with some cookies. She ducked upstairs quickly, thinking she'd avoided the notice of her mother, and returned to his side.

"They're both still sleeping, I think last night really tired them out." Marinette kept her voice low, "I need you to tell me what excuse you gave them for our wounds but also why you're here."

Adrien glanced between Marinette and her mother, "Um, well, Actually-" before he could even start telling her that her parents were fully aware of their identities Sabine was calling them over for lunch and yelling for Tom to come join them.

They all settled in for a nice meal but the silence was stifling, Adrien didn't know how to handle the situation and Marinette was refusing to talk in case she disputed something Adrien had already said happened.

Sabine and Tom were eating with small knowing smiles watching as both teens squirmed. They were enjoying the way the two of them were still trying to make up excuses. They figured that they had suffered enough though and broke the silence, "Just so we're all clear, we do know that you're Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Marinette sighed and set down her utensils, "How did you find out?" There was no point trying to deny what they already knew, Marinette feared the way her parents would react but she was going to be firm that she wouldn't give up Adrien or being Ladybug no matter what they said.

Sabine chuckled at the determined look in her daughter's eyes, "Well we've known for months about you Marinette. You aren't as quiet as you think at night, plus you're excuses leave something to be desired. As for Adrien, we found out last night."

Adrien chuckled as Marinette blushed at being told she wasn't as sneaky as she thought. It did seem fitting though, Marinette hated lying it would only make sense that she was bad at it.

The conversation flowed easily after that, Marinette told her parents everything about their Kwami's as well as all the fights. Adrien jumped in to add small details or pick up where Marinette left off. The one question they couldn't answer was exactly how they came into possession of their miraculous. Marinette excused herself for a moment and asked Tikki and Plagg to join them.

The two Kwami's were a welcome addition to the table and answered all the questions they could. Sabine and Tom loved the two little gods, with Sabine doting on Tikki and Tom promising Plagg some cheese bread later in the day. Marinette relaxed as she watched her parents accept both sides of her, she also looked at Adrien who watched everything unfold with a small smile. He wasn't used to such acceptance and it left him feeling like he had a place. Marinette slid her hand into his and shot him a brilliant smile. He was always welcome here. They were his family now too.

Lunch finished up and Adrien glanced at the clock, there was no doubt that his absence had finally been noted. He sheepishly mentioned that he should head home. Sabine handed him his clothes that had been washed and shooed him up to Marinette's room to change making him promise to come down and say goodbye to all of them.

He stood in Marinette's room for a moment while Plagg sat on his shoulder.

"It's not going to disappear kid. Come on, we need to get you home before your father kills you. Plus, I want some more cheese."

Adrien scoffed but was pleased with Plagg's words. He changed quickly and gathered the other clothes up before he headed back downstairs.

Sabine took the clothes and promised that she'd buy him some clothes that actually fit. Tom hugged him tightly and lowly thanked him for protecting their daughter. Marinette waved to her parents and promised to return in a bit after walking Adrien home.

The walked in silence for a bit before Marinette finally broke it, "You're not going to be in too much trouble, are you?" She winced as she remembered how emotionless Gabriel Agreste could be. If the time with the bubbler or Jackady was anything to go off she could only imagine the amount of trouble Adrien would be in.

"Don't worry M'lady. Trouble is my middle name." The nickname easily slide off his tongue and for a moment he regretted it until Marinette chuckled.

"I thought your middle name was flirt but I suppose trouble fits just as well." They fell into the ease of banter as they walked. Their relationship was stronger than ever even if somethings still needed to be sorted out. By the time, they arrived at the Agreste Manor Marinette was scoffing at all his puns and trying to hide a smile.

Marinette looked at the towering gate and tried to smile reassuringly, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Today was Sunday so they would see each other for school but also for their traditional Monday night patrol.

Adrien glanced at the Manor and nodded, "If not I'll call." He made a mental note to text either Alya or Nino for Marinette's number.

Adrien disappeared inside and Marinette waved from the sidewalk before turning and heading home. Tomorrow would be interesting. They would need time to adjust to everything. But they have each other, they had her parents and they had their friends. Alya and Nino loved them and even if they didn't know they were the protectors of Paris they still supported them. Everything would be okay.

Marinette got home to both of her parents curled up on the couch. This morning had been one to remember. She'd woken up and immediately freaked out upon seeing Adrien curled up next to her. Then she slipped out of her room quietly and came face to face with her mom.

When she tried to stammer out an excuse her mother just directly her to the shower and told her to hurry up so they could start lunch making lunch, Marinette was shocked to see all her wounds bandaged, and grimaced at all the lies she would need to make up to cover this up. When she got out her mother helped her bandage the cuts that still needed to be covered and then ushered her into the kitchen to start lunch.

Finding out they know she was Ladybug wasn't easy but she was grateful they knew.

"Come sit Marinette. We didn't get to talk to just you this afternoon." Tikki gave Marinette a kiss on her cheek, gave a small wave to her parents and then darted upstairs.

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. I didn't want you to worry." Marinette approached her parents and hugged them both tightly.

"Oh sweetie, we aren't mad. We're so proud of you. We know that what you're doing is important. We just wanted to make sure you knew that we'd always be here to help you. We'll help Adrien as much as we can as well. It seems like you two are quiet the package deal." Sabine punctuated the end of her sentence with a wink.

Marinette groaned as she thought about her crush on Adrien. She had barely thought about it! She was so busy wrapping her head around him being the flirty, daring Chat that she'd grown so accustomed to. It was both easy and hard to let the two mesh together in her mind. They were the same gentle and caring person, only one was more subdued.

Sabine patted her daughters arm, it was nice to see that in between saving their city from evil akuma's her daughter was just as devastated by crushes as any other girl. Tom on the other hand was slightly angry. Adrien was the perfect boy to steal his little girls heart but that didn't mean he had to like that it had happened so early in her life. Then again, no other teenagers were out there saving the world together every other day either.

Tom excused himself and let the girls have their time. Sabine had cried the evening prior after leaving the two teens to themselves. It was hard to watch their little girl do something that no grown adult would even be able to withstand yet her she was doing what she could for the people she cared about. They never doubted that Marinette would one day do amazing things they had just always assumed it would be in the fashion industry not as a super hero. But their little girl was the most amazing one out there; it only made sense that her destiny was larger than her life itself.

Sabine sat with Marinette and braided her hair back as they talked about Adrien and Chat Noir. It was sweet to see Marinette blush as she got lost in her thoughts of her partner.

As a family, they sat and ate dinner, and then Sabine helped Marinette tend her wounds again. Tikki munched on some cookies for dinner and chatted with Sabine like they were old friends. They both shared some laughs over Marinette's silly behavior around Adrien, much to Marinette's displeasure. It also warmed Marinette's heart to know that Tikki was easily accepted into her family.

After that Marinette was sent to bed early, she needed more rest to heal properly. By the time, she made it up to her room she caught sight of her phone blinking.

The first were a few texts from Alya screaming about how Adrien had texted her asking for Marinette's number, and asking if she needed advice. Marinette chuckled and responded that she'd handle it. Alya was a bit throw off from the confident response but wished her luck and told her that she'd want all the details tomorrow.

The last message was from an unknown number.

 _Hello M' Lady, What a claw-some day. It was quiet meow-gnificent!_

Marinette scoffed and replied: _Kitty, your puns aren't getting any better. It fact they're paw-sitively bad._

With just that quick interaction they spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know their civilian selves. Adrien had luckily slipped in unnoticed that afternoon. The photoshoot that he had originally meant to be at was canceled due to the Akuma attack. It was being rescheduled for another day.

Eventually Sabine came up to check on Marinette and found them texting so she demanded that they both get some sleep. They bid each other goodnight and promised to see each other in class.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette woke up the next morning before her alarm even began ringing. Tikki yawned and beamed happy that Marinette was awake early for once.

"Come on Tikki! I want to get to class early! I never even asked Adrien what we were going to tell people about our new-found friendship!" Marinette rushed out the door after saying goodbye to her parents. "Just last week I was stumbling over my words trying to say hello! There's no way anyone is going to believe that I just suddenly got super brave."

It seemed that Adrien had a similar idea for the morning as he fell into step as they entered the school.

"Hello Princess, both of us are early for once." Adrien shot Marinette his signature Chat grin and chuckled when she rolled her eyes. "So how are we going to explain how close we've gotten? Nino is already hounding me for details no doubt because of Alya." He chuckled at their friends.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea. I doubt Alya will believe anything I tell her. You witnessed how bad of a liar I am!"

Adrien guided them to a bench against the wall and tapped his chin in thought, "Honestly why not tell them the truth?"

Marinette opened her mouth to protest when Adrien cut her off, "I don't mean the full truth. Omit the parts we need to but just tell them I spent the day over at your house. We found that we had more in common than we thought and that you finally got comfortable around me."

Marinette was a bit skeptical, "But what are we gonna tell them is your reason for being over?" Overall it was a sound plan. If they kept the details vague it would be easy to keep the story straight.

"Why not because of the Akuma attack? We can say I was out and got caught up in it, and so did you. It wasn't late enough for anyone to question while we were out. Your house was the closest and so we rushed there. You parent's we're really concerned about how late it was after the akuma was finally stopped and decided it would just be best for me to stay there for the night. The next morning, we ate and I left."

Marinette thought for a moment, trying to find any plot holes in the story. Finding none she agreed. The closer to the truth they stuck the easier it would be for them. They sat there for a bit talking about nonsense.

Alya was the first to show up and stared at them in shock. Nino rushed in behind her no doubt trying to calm whatever rampage he assumed Alya to be on.

"Marinette!" Alya shrieked, and ran over to her best friend, causing a few people to focus on Adrien and Marinette. Even Nino was a bit surprised to see them not only early for once but sitting together laughing as though they'd be friends forever.

Alya rushed over with Nino right behind her, "If you boys will excuse us we'll see you in class!" Marinette didn't even get a chance to respond or say goodbye as she was dragged away.

Adrien chuckled at the shocked look on Marinette's face as he relaxed against the bench.

Nino plopped down next to him, "So… you and Marinette huh?" Adrien flushed red as Nino continued, "About time too. I think Alya's next idea was to lock you in a closet together."

Adrien's mouth went dry at what his best friend was implying. Marinette was Ladybug! The same Ladybug that he was in love with! He hadn't even considered it with everything that had been happening. "No, no, it's not like that!"

Nino's smile dropped just a little, "But that is what you want right? Cause you shouldn't lead her on if that's not the case. You know I'm here for you man but that's just cruel. Marinette's had a huge crush on you since day one."

Finally, all the teasing remarks Marinette's mother had made, along with the way Marinette used to stumble over her words around him, even the reason she never accepted Chat's affection all made sense.

"Oh crap… Nino, I've got it bad dude. You gotta help me." Adrien brought a hand up to his face and groaned.

Nino laughed at his buddie's revelation, "You mean you hadn't noticed?"

"No! I thought she disliked me and that why she didn't like to talk around me!" Adrien look horrified that he'd missed such obvious signs, "Dude I need to ask Marinette out like yesterday! Do you know where Alya took her?" Adrien jumped up from the bench impatiently.

Nino shrugged and watched as Adrien ran off to find the girls. After a second Nino pulled out his phone and told Alya about where Adrien was headed.

Alya smirked at her phone, "So Marinette, what the heck was that girl?! You guys were sitting there chatting like old friends! When'd you get so bold?"

Marinette blushed, "Well he was over the other night," Marinette rushed out the next part before Alya could make any assumptions, "We ran into each other before the akuma attack the other night and headed back to my place to get out of the way. Papa and Mama decided that he should stay since it had gotten so late. He ate lunch with us then went home after that. We just hit it off I guess. I realized he was more of a dork than I originally thought but it just adds to his charm."

Alya stared at her friend in shock, "Wow… I'm so proud of you Marinette!" Alya hugged her friend tightly.

Adrien rushed around the corner a second later, "Hey Alya, I need to-"

"Say no more lover boy! I'll catch y'all in class!" Alya walked past Adrien and threw a wink at Marinette over her shoulder.

Adrien paused and felt at a loss for what to say. "Um, well, I was, What I mean is, Nino told me you had a crush on me."

Marinette froze, "Oh. Oh. Yeah, I– you don't need to worry about that, I don't want to make our lives any weirder. We can just forget about that." Marinette was silently cursing Alya for telling Nino. No doubt they both had good intentions but their lives were already complicated enough. Marinette tried to walk past Adrien and hopefully avoid him for a bit until she collected her thoughts.

"No wait! I mean, you like me and I like you, both sides of you, which I hope you like both sides of me, so I was hoping that maybe we could try this out?" Adrien stumbled a bit over his words but was proud he managed to get that all out. It was a bit rushed and not as eloquent as he would've liked, but at least he'd managed to say it.

Marinette paused to process the words, "Wait… what?"

Adrien's face fell that wasn't the response he had been expecting. He opened his mouth to try and salvage the situation when Marinette's mind caught up with her mouth.

"Wait! I mean yes! Yes, I'd like to give us a try." Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the entire situation. First, they barely spoke as civilians only to playfully flirt as heroes. Then they discover that they're partners, and finally they figure out their feelings for each other.

Adrien was having a similar thought process and joined in her laughter, they were certainly a strange duo. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and drew her close. "I don't think I ever said it but I'm glad it's you. There's no one else I'd rather have as my partner."

Marinette stopped laughing as Adrien spoke. It took a moment to really let those words sink in but when they did she felt like crying. They made her immensely happy. Someone liked both sides of her; Ladybug and Marinette, and best of all she didn't need to hide anything from them. They wouldn't be mad at missed dates or her lateness because he was going to be doing just the same. "Adrien I'm glad it's you too. I never said it but I care for both sides of you. As Chat and Adrien, you're one of the most important people to me."

They hugged for a bit longer before separating at the first bell. "Well then M'lady." Adrien bowed deeply and brought her hand up for a kiss, "Shall we head to class and surprise everyone?"

Normally Marinette would have pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes but this time she entwined their fingers and beamed brightly at him. "Come on kitty or we won't get to say that we were on time for once."

They walked hand in hand into the classroom. It was a ton of mixed reactions; Alya and Nino let out big whoops at their friend's new relationship status. Chloe threw a large hissy fit. And most the class started congratulating them, and even told them it was about time.

Adrien and Marinette both flushed heavily as they sat in their seats, a secret smile passing between them. They'd be okay; with the support of their family, friends and each other they would figure everything out in time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the title of this work comes from "Time to Say Goodbye" from the TV show RWBY.**

 **Specifically these lines:**

 **"We can't just wait with lives at stake**  
 **Until they think we're ready**  
 **Our enemies are gathering**  
 **The storm is growing deadly**

 **Now it's time to say goodbye**  
 **To the things we loved**  
 **And the innocence of youth**  
 **How the time seemed to fly**  
 **From our carefree lives**  
 **And the solitude and peace we always knew"**

 **I think for Adrien and Marinette they entered into this not knowing the real risks but they've come to realize they're actually putting everything on the line to protect the people and city they love. There was no waiting until they were ready they were thrown into a single battle that's turned into a war. I think Sabine and Tom are the perfect characters to care for them, and give them what they need when they time comes. They're parents but they know that the two teens are more capable than any others who could take up the job.**

 **"We can't just cling to childish things**  
 **As evil just grows closer**  
 **Humanity's in jeopardy**  
 **This fight is far from over"**

 **Again, I just wanted to show the lines that made me choose this song to entitle the work as well. It'd not about saying goodbye to each other but to the past, the things they not longer have. They're bodies, minds, and souls are scared from all these experiences. They know that this isn't the end this is only the beginning of the war that they were chosen to fight in.**

 **TLDR; songs really good listen to it. I'll add a link. Adrien and Marinette are badass. Tom and Sabine are the best parents.**

 **watch?v=RQXe22auYOw**


End file.
